frostyfireshungergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anguish: The 21st Hunger Games
This page strictly refers to Anguish: The 21st Hunger Games (the story). For information about the 21st Hunger Games (the Games), please go to this page. Characters Main *'Veira Faustus:' The female tribute from District 1 *'Honoria Brantlie:' The female tribute form District 2. Her father, Daedalus Brantlie, won the 4th Hunger Games. She is the step-sister of Bryony Linden, as the two share the same father. *'Tycho Searling:' The male tribute from District 4. *'Mayuri Odelle:' The female tribute from District 4. She was promoted to a main character before Part II. *'Zephyrin Greer:' The male tribute from District 5. *'Lark Devereaux:' The male tribute from District 6. He was promoted to a main character during Part II. *'Bryony Linden:' The female tribute from District 7. Her mother, Sylvie Linden, won the 2nd Hunger Games. She is the step-sister of Honoria Brantlie, as the two share the same father. *''' Taneli Masarie:' The male tribute from District 10. *'Daedalus Brantlie:' The victor of the 4th Hunger Games and one of the mentors for District 2. His daughters, Honoria Brantlie and Bryony Linden, participated in the 21st Hunger Games. *'Sylvie Linden:' The victor of the 2nd Hunger Games and one of the mentors for District 7. Her daughter, Bryony Linden, participated in the 21st Hunger Games. VeiraFaustus.jpg|Veira Faustus HonoriaBrantlie.jpg|Honoria Brantlie TychoSearling.jpg|Tycho Searling MayuriOdelle.jpg|Mayuri Odelle ZephyrinGreer.jpg|Zephyrin Greer LarkDeveraux.jpg|Lark Devereaux BryonyLinden.jpg|Bryony Linden TaneliMasarie.jpg|Taneli Masarie DaedalusBrantlie.jpg|Daedalus Brantlie SylvieLinden.jpg|Sylvie Linden Supporting *'Lorcan Estrelle:' The male tribute from District 1. *'Xolani Satine:' The male tribute from District 2. He was demoted to a supporting character before Part II. *[[Eulalia Psy|'Eulalia Psy']]: The female tribute from District 3. *'Nadina Windlass:' The female tribute from District 8. *'Farah Cybele:' The female tribute from District 9. She was promoted to a supporting character before Part III. *'Laelia Lantbruk:' The female tribute form District 10. She was demoted to a supporting character during Part II. *'Makari Amazu:' The male tribute from District 11. *'Fresia Blodwyn:' The female tribute from District 11. Minor *'Skagen Matisse:' The male tribute from District 3. *'Jenikka Amias:' The female tribute from District 5. She was demoted to a minor character before Part III. *'Kaia Palani:' The female tribute from District 6. *'Juniper Anatole:' The male tribute from District 7. *'Octavian Espen:' The male tribute from District 8. *'Havan Thorpe:' The male tribute from District 9. *'Isidore Crusoe:' The male tribute from District 12. *'Emeri Malloy:' The female tribute from District 12. Chapters '''Bolded' chapter titles or character point of views signifies that the writing is revised and finalized. * Part I: The Tributes ** Ch. 1: A Sacrifice (D1 Reaping) *** Lorcan Estrelle *** Veira Faustus ** Ch. 2: Different Worlds (D2 Reaping) *** Honoria Brantlie *** Xolani Satine ** Ch. 3: Secrets (D4 Reaping) *** Tycho Searling *** Mayuri Odelle ** Ch. 4: Beauty (D6 Reaping) *** Kaia Palani *** Lark Devereaux ** Ch. 5: Grief and Relief (D3 Justice Building) ''' *** '''Skagen Matisse *** Eulalia Psy *** Leith Taliesin ** Ch. 6: A Mother's Fault (D7 Justice Building) *** Juniper Anatole *** Sylvie Linden *** Bryony Linden ** Ch. 7: Be Honest (D8 Justice Building) *** Nadina Windlass *** Baize Edmonia *** Octavian Espen ** Ch. 8: Deception (D10 Justice Building) *** Laelia Lantbruk *** Taneli Masarie *** Destry Torkili ** Ch. 9: Lifelines (D5 Train Ride) *** Zephyrin Greer *** Jenikka Amias ** Ch. 10: It’s Only Us (D9 Train Ride) *** Farah Cybele *** Havan Thorpe ** Ch. 11: The Scars We Hide (D11 Train Ride) *** Makari Amazu *** Fresia Blodwyn ** Ch. 12: An Explosion (D12 Train Ride) *** Emeri Malloy *** Isidore Crusoe *** Cress Mariposa * Part II: The Capitol ** Ch. 13: Keep It Fractured (At the Capitol) *** President Mettius Quain *** Lar Verrucosis *** Laelia Lantbruk ** Ch. 14: Betrayed by Clothes (Chariot Rides) *** Caius Fulbright *** Lark Devereaux *** Bryony Linden *** Baize Edmonia ** Ch. 15: Introductions (Training Day 1) *** Tycho Searling *** Veira Faustus *** Bronsen Raede *** Taneli Masarie *** Skagen Matisse *** Nadina Windlass *** Makari Amazu *** Havan Thorpe ** Ch. 16: A Twist of Fate (Training Day 2) *** Daedalus Brantlie *** Lorcan Estrelle *** Fresia Blodwyn *** Kaia Palani *** Octavian Espen *** Zephyrin Greer *** Emeri Malloy ** Ch. 17: Final Chance (Training Day 3) *** Jenikka Amias *** Farah Cybele *** Mayuri Odelle ** Ch. 18: Truths (Private Sessions) *** Xolani Satine *** Eulalia Psy *** Juniper Anatole ** Ch. 19: Pride (Training Scores) *** President Mettius Quain *** Anahita Parthenie *** Honoria Brantlie ** Ch. 20: Living in the Moment (Free Day, Part 1) *** Emeri Malloy *** Mayuri Odelle *** Gania Spalding *** Lark Devereaux *** Jenikka Amias *** Baize Edmonia ** Ch. 21: (Free Day, Part 2) *** Leith Taliesin *** Makari Amazu *** Havan Thorpe *** Daedalus Brantlie *** Veira Faustus *** Juniper Anatole ** Ch. 22: (Interviews) *** Xolani Satine *** Tycho Searling *** Fresia Blodwyn ** Ch. 23: Who We Are (The Night Before) *** Laelia Lantbruk *** TBD ** Ch. 24: As We Enter (The Morning Of) *** TBD *** Farah Cybele * Part III: The Arena ** Ch. 24: (Bloodbath) ** Ch. 25: (Day 1) Trivia *The average age of the male tributes is 15.875 years old, and the average of the females tributes is 15.9375 years old. The combined average age of the tributes is 15.90625 years old. *The finalized list of the initial roles of each character are as followed: **Main characters: Veira (D1F), Xolani (D2M), Honoria (D2F), Tycho (D4M), Zephyrin (D5M), Bryony (D7F), Taneli (D10M), Laelia (D10F) **Supporting characters: Lorcan (D1M), Eulalia (D3F), Mayuri (D4F), Jenikka (D5F), Lark (D6M), Nadina (D8F), Makari (D11M), Fresia (D11F) **Minor characters: Skagen (D3M), Kaia (D6F), Juniper (D7M), Octavian (D8M), Havan (D9M), Farah (D9F), Isidore (D12M), Emeri (D12F) *In Part II: The Capitol, Mayuri was promoted to a "main character" and Xolani was demoted to a "supporting character." Category:Fan Fictions